


当巴基沉睡时

by Longan



Category: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Stucky - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 11:11:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18234098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longan/pseuds/Longan
Summary: 当巴基睡着了，史蒂夫看着他





	当巴基沉睡时

巴基睡着了。即使在梦中，他的眉尖也微微蹙着。  
昏黄的床头灯投影在他俊美的面孔，浅浅笼罩出一圈光晕阴影。他侧睡着，背靠他肩膀宽阔，金发碧眼的英俊挚友——他的爱人——他的唯一，史蒂夫罗杰斯。或许叫做复仇者，或许叫做美国队长，或许也叫做美国象征，管它呢。  
窗外传出下雨后滴水的声音，水汽凝结成雾结在窗楣，布鲁克林的初秋带着寒意。但这间公寓不大且很温暖洁净，简约的装修和整齐的摆设——如果忽略床脚匆忙脱掉的牛仔裤和外套的话。在两人的床头，挂着几张照片，有旧有新，最中间的那张是二战时巴恩斯中士端着机枪微笑。他短发乱糟糟的，下巴有浅浅的凹陷，可爱而迷人。这其实是上火车之前巴基的最后一张照片，也不知道神盾局是怎么找到的。  
史蒂夫没有睡觉，他半撑起上身，借着朦胧的光仔细瞧着他的伴侣。一张薄毯平铺在床，大部分已经被巴基裹去，但他睡相不老实，依旧露出赤裸的大半部分肩膀和残余着红潮的脸庞。  
而平日里透露出温和笑意宛若猫眼石的碧绿眼睛，现在也紧闭着，卷翘纤细的睫毛颤抖，眼角的细纹里好像还有湿印。史蒂夫看得并不真切，他的视线滑过巴基挺拔的鼻梁，留恋地落在那张嫣红微张的唇上。  
虽然巴基的嘴唇总是那么柔软，嘴角上翘像猫咪的曲线，不自觉舔唇的习惯让它随时都湿润而诱人。但今晚它红得太过分，简直到了扎眼的地步，似乎还略微肿起，唇面有残留的牙印。  
是有点儿过火了，史蒂夫想。他看了看自己的手指，上面也有一圈浅浅泛红的牙印，不过即将消失殆尽——该死的恢复能力。那是巴基咬出来的，他喜欢把手指伸进巴基的嘴里，让他像吮吸性器官似的卖力舔弄，或者模仿抽插的姿势搅弄他的唇舌，有时——比如今天，他做的太过了，就会引起巴基泄愤似的反抗。他会像一只猫或者兔子，狠狠地咬着史蒂夫的手，哪怕知道这并不会有什么效果，反而像某种情趣。  
金发男人轻咳两声，再往下看，就是巴基半长的头发。它微微扫到修长的脖颈，深棕发色在灯光下泛出金黄，温柔又服帖。而稍微仔细一点，就能看见发丝下的红痕半遮半掩，从耳垂处蔓延至锁骨胸口，好像叶蔓底的草莓，数不胜数。  
史蒂夫的唇刚刚落在上面，落在温暖富有弹性的肌肤，落在数不清的伤愈组织，落在饱满结实的胸脯。他先是舔着那两颗粉色肉豆，用手搓揉着圆圆的乳晕，把脸埋进深深的乳沟，像个青春期充满下流幻想的少年。巴基随着他的动作一声一声低叫，把他撩拨得下身更加坚硬，直到吮吸亲吻已经无法满足，原始的欲望驱动着他——咬住怀里的男人，把牙齿刺进血肉里，再也不松口，这样他就永远无法离开。  
“嗷...！”巴基吃痛出声，不满地用手摁住在自己胸膛处乱拱乱咬的金发脑袋：“史蒂薇，你是狗吗？”  
“我是狗，那你是什么？”  
巴基会说出正确答案。即使当时死咬住嘴唇不肯说，而后也会伴着眼泪，呻吟，喘息，并且摇着屁股哀求着说出来。史蒂夫有这个绝对把握。但他想到这里，下身就有些再次意动，只好赶忙把注意力集中在巴基的手臂。  
那只手臂，那只曾经搭在自己瘦弱肩膀上的手臂，曾轻易打跑街巷里的混混，曾扶着女孩的腰际翩翩起舞，曾拥有温热的掌心和自己相握，肘间坚硬，虎口柔软。年少时巴基站在码头，宽松的白衬衫被海风吹得猎猎作响，袖口上挽露出手腕，远远地向他挥手。  
指间有艳阳，有海面，有微风。  
振金特有的光泽映在史蒂夫的瞳孔，他像对待初生的鸡崽，伸手慢慢抚摸那冰冷的触感。骨头化作金属，血脉化作纹路，青筋泛金，疤痕横度，指节交错。一瞬间史蒂夫回想起呼啸而过的火车，布加勒斯特的小屋和西伯利亚的寒雪——他曾努力试图阻止坠落，而现在则觉得，或许他该一起跳下去，相拥着永不投降。  
如果——如果这样，就能阻止一切悲剧，巴基永远鲜活的话。  
夜间很安静，几只蛾子绕着窗户扑棱翅膀，想要扑进室内的微弱的灯光，雨水的湿气把它们翅翼的鳞粉打湿，最后直直地坠落下去。史蒂夫正出神看着，巴基突然在睡梦里咂咂嘴，翻了个身，动静不算大，却足够使史蒂夫从往事里惊醒。  
他轻声叹口气，伸手把羊绒薄毯往上拉拉，盖到男人的下巴尖底端，却不小心扯掉了覆着巴基腰腹和屁股的那一部分。  
真是糟糕。巴基坚韧的腰际两侧有清晰的指印——狠狠的，用力的，陷在骨肉里的——已经变为青紫的痕迹。它与白皙的肤色形成鲜明的对比，彰显出肇事者当时是多么粗暴蛮横，不管不顾。他掐住那里，像是对待一具充气娃娃，一个廉价妓女，婊子和荡妇。但与此同时，他又不断地低声唤着巴基，巴克，胡言乱语说着我爱你，听着他不成调的呻吟，身心每一处都为他血液澎湃，激情四溢。  
巴基闷闷地叫着，仿佛极度欢愉和苦闷。他的腹肌整齐平坦，充满力量的美感，此刻却布满细密的汗珠，还不断地发着抖。他被翻来覆去变换着各种姿势，觉得自己变成了面团饱受揉捏。他叫得声音沙哑，喉咙发干，口腔里还有性器和精液的味道，最后忍不住哽咽：“不行，我不行了。你太...太快了...”  
“相信我，放松，巴克。”史蒂夫当时是这么回答的。他低下头，亲吻身下男人腰间美丽的凹陷。他胡子有些浓密，硬硬的很扎人，刺激着性事正酣的巴基敏感的皮肉，像是野兽在森林里，发情期的驱使下狠狠骑它的雌性配偶，如此狂野和凶悍。  
更难过的是那颗挺翘的屁股，那里的情况堪称惨不忍睹。史蒂夫惊讶于遍布的深刻牙印和被扇出来的红肿，噬咬的痕迹从丰满的臀肉下沿到大腿最柔嫩的内侧，乱七八糟的吻痕和轻微暴力留下的证据，无声控诉着他的粗鲁的力道和侮辱性的动作。  
他以往从未想到自己在性爱过程有近乎恐怖的控制欲和破坏能力，他还记得宽大的手掌握住两瓣臀肉的手感，细腻温软，颤出肉波。史蒂夫随心所欲地把它们推挤成各种难堪的形状，再用力掰开，确保自己能挺进最深处。巴基的整个屁股都被抬高，上身却无力凹陷在床褥，随着顶弄温驯的上下滑动，情迷意乱时摇摆着臀部无意识地迎合有力的抽插。  
刚开始比较困难，史蒂夫需要尽量控制自己的冲动，避免把他操坏。但没过一会儿，一些细微的水声就从交合处传出，先是滋滋的摩擦音，而后动静越来越大，变为噗嗤噗嗤的大开大合。这里面有超市买来的润滑剂，有史蒂夫阴茎的前液，有巴基甬道里分泌出的液体。它们混合在一起，涌出一股强烈的荷尔蒙味道，充溢在整个房间，与交合时的抽插水声，呻吟，哀求和脏话，把两人逼近疯狂的边缘，情欲的巅峰。  
最诱人的部分，那是史蒂夫的索多玛城。到此时他已经勃起了，坚硬的雄性器官直愣愣的顶着沉睡中巴基的臀尖。金发男人按捺不住，他小心翼翼地把双手向下摸去，掰开了巴基挺翘的臀肉，露出深藏在中间瑟缩的小穴——他永远的欲念和罪恶之城。它呈现充血的梅红，明显在不久前被使用过度，竟有些微微合不拢。穴口媚肉外翻，半湿的体液和精水没来得及清理，还黏连在周围的穴肉上，水光泛滥。男人拿手指轻轻触碰，它像有意识似的立刻收缩起来，高热的温度烫着他的指尖。  
巴基还没有醒，他似乎睡得很沉，史蒂夫咽咽唾沫，揉捏了两下自己鼓胀的胯间，最终大起胆子，在巴基湿润的屁股缝里抹了两把，就按摩起那害羞的穴口。果然，还没过一会儿，食髓知味的小穴就放松下来，纠缠上他的手指，蠕动着饥渴的吮吸，渴望重温今晚的极乐。  
“史蒂夫....?”与此同时，巴基醒了，他睡眼惺忪，感觉有个硬邦邦的东西顶着他的屁股，挚友的手指还伸进了自己的小穴里。  
.....等等，什么？硬邦邦的东西？屁股？手指？小穴？  
他彻底清醒了，有些后怕的试图抓住史蒂夫的手臂；“不要了...我明天还要去博物馆....”  
金发男人一声不吭，抽出手指，随着巴基的低声闷哼，今夜再次把自己的性器顶进了他的屁股里。  
巴基睡着了，又被弄醒了，他发誓下次一定要确保灯是关着的。


End file.
